


World was Gone

by Weirdflaws



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdflaws/pseuds/Weirdflaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You said you’d wait forever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	World was Gone

_You said you’d wait forever_

_But I blinked_

_And the world was gone_

-

Thunder roars loudly in his mind.

But no sign of water droplets rain on his face.

He keeps running.

Blood roars in his mind, mixing with the thunder.

Or is the thunder actually the blood rushing in his mind.

_Jean…_

A whisper.

His heart jumps at the soft call.

He have to make it.

He must.

Muscles in his legs strains at the running, how long has he been running? How long has he been searching? Looking for him.

_Jean…_

_Where were you when I needed you…_

He spots the body.

He’s too late.

Legs weaken at the sight as he feels himself drop knees first to the ground.

No.

He tried so hard.

He pulls himself towards the fallen.

He was so close.

_Jean…_

The whisper echoed to his ears.

Staring at the sight of his best friend, Jean felt a scream.

He blinks and there was nothing.

-

_I wish you felt me falling_ _  
_

_-_

_Jean…_

_Where were you when I needed you…_

"I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I swear I’ll be there. I’ll be there. Just. Please… Please… Please."

_I understand Jean._

_Will you wait forever?_

"Yes. Yes. I promise. Please. Please don’t go."

_But I’m so cold Jean…_

_It’s so dark…_

"I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon. I’ll be there. Soon."

_Yes, Jean. Soon…_

A smile.

-

_I wish you’d watched over me_

_-_

He runs.

Blood rushes loudly in his mind.

He runs harder.

He’s there. He’s near. He knows he can find him.

_Jean…_

"I’m here. Please. I’m here."

The whispers becomes louder.

_Where were you?_

_Where were you when I needed you…_

_I’m so cold Jean…_

_Will you wait forever?_

He runs.

run run run run  _find him_  run run  _where are you_  run  _i’m here_  run run run

He blinks.

And he found him.

Jean runs. Giving his all. The final sprint. It’ll be over soon. i’m here i’m here i’m here

Runs into open arms.

_You’re here Jean…_

_I’m here Marco…_

-

A giggle.

Forever is such a long time.

Darkness.

-

_I run through your head_

_Loud with a nightmare_

_Brushing your skin with my breathing_

_Turn out the light_

_And every nightlight_

_Run you can run you can run_

_I blink and the world was gone_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "And The World Was Gone" by Snow Ghosts.


End file.
